Hell Can't Possibly Be Any Worse Than This
by AngelSamantha
Summary: Lucius is evil, Draco is used, and Ron is now Lucius’s son. Something wrong with this picture? Just as Draco thinks having to fully serve his father cannot get any worse… This happens…
1. The Hellish Plot of Lucius Malfoy

Ok… Ok… Before I even start, thank Mamalaz for this… She is the best Ron/Draco author out there. Go read her stories! Go now! Wait! No! Read this first, _and then_ go read hers! Yeah! Yeah! Read mine… _Please?_

Oh, and as for any OOCs, please forgive me. Evil is not my forte; I'm just obsessed with it. Hopefully, reading other stories and the books again will help me get around this problem… I hope…

Hell Can't Possibly Be Any Worse Than This

Categories: Romance/Humor (If I can actually ever pull that off…)

Rating: T, I think, due to swearing; might get higher, depending.

Couples: Ron/Draco (Eventually.)

Summary: Lucius is evil, Draco is used, and Ron is now Lucius's son. Something wrong with this picture? Just as Draco thinks having to fully serve his father cannot get any worse… This happens… (Ron/Draco, eventually)

"Wake up, Draco!" Lucius hissed, striking his sleeping son in the head with his black cane. The silver-haired boy groaned, sitting up, and through an avalanche of pain, muttered a simple "Yes, Father?", which only merited him another firm smack on the head.

"What did I teach you about mumbling, Draco?" the older man growled, brandishing the cane menacingly.

"Not to do it for any reason, unless unable to restrain the primitive urge to do so, which succumbing to is a sign of weakness and ill-manners, especially when a person worthy of esteem respect is around," Draco quoted, pulling on a nicely pressed pair of dress slacks that his father had placed in his lap as he sat up.

"Correct, correct," Lucius coolly said, finally using the cane for its original purpose. "I suppose you would like to know why I asked you to fill out that report while you were at school."

"I only owled you fifteen times, Father," Draco fumed, making sure he was out of the evil cane's distance.

"Oh, really?" Lucius drawled, "I didn't receive a one… Owl post has recently had many raids…" Draco rolled his silver eyes before Lucius shot him an icy glare. "I have my reasons. You are to use that information."

"Use it? What the bloody hell am I going to use all this useless information for? I didn't _even _want to know what Weasley's favorite drink, much less his _sexual_ preferences in women! What the fucking hell was all that information for, anyway?" Lucius spun around on his son, faster than lightening itself. _Damn, Lucius is far more frightening than Voldemort can ever be when he is pissed._ Draco thought, looking at his father's clean, pristine black shoes, not even wanting to think about the silver fire he knew was raging in Lucius's eyes.

"_Do not _use that vulgar Mudblood language in my presence _ever_ again! Also, _never_ question my actions, no matter how strange they may be," He whispered harshly. Draco felt a small shudder go down his spine, and Malfoys never shudder. "You will be taking young bastard Weasley's place as the scum of his family." Draco fell backwards. He closed his eyes and reopened them. He hurt his perfect body by pinching the hell out of his arm, but everything was the exact same, except for a rapidly increasing bruise on his left arm.

"W…Wh…What?" He finally sputtered out, choking on his own breaths.

"You heard me, son. The potion is simmering while we wait," Lucius stated simply before yanking his son off the spotless marble floor, pulling him along, and for the first time in his entire life, Draco resisted his father. He wrenched his hand out of his strong, snakelike grip.

"I am not EVER taking Weasley's place! He is a sorry, meek, lowly, mudblood-loving excuse for a wizard! I'd rather die than be in his damned family!" He screeched, losing every last ounce of his composure that he prided himself on over his six years of schooling at Hogwarts.

"That, my _dear _son, _can_ be arranged. You are his age, you have all the information you need, and it will only be for _a month_…" The much-older silver-haired man growled.

"A…A… A mon…month?" The boy almost fainted. An entire month in the Weasley's family… A month surrounded by the Potter-worshipping, bottom-feeding, mudblood-loving plagues of wizarding society… But one question did settle firmly in his mind.

"What does the potion d… do exactly, Father?" Draco asked, having resumed being pulled along by his ever-so-loving father.

"Switches souls. It is a lot more unexpected than most potions, especially polyjuice. Ever since the Crouch incident, everyone's been monitoring the sells of the ingredients, even when a pureblood family has many reasons to need them for other potions. Most people think this potion is pure theory, Draco, but you shall prove otherwise, since you'll be watching the Weasley's from the inside out," Lucius tapped his son lightly on the head, "And do not worry, I'll make sure that the Weasley boy does not disgrace your Malfoy body." And with this statement, Draco did as any egotistical, snotty, shocked rich boy would, he fainted.

I hope you liked it so far. Coming soon chapter two: Waking of Dr… "Ronald Weasley".


	2. Waking of Ronald Weasley

Oh, dear… I really didn't mean for the first part to be confusing… -- Sorry… Well, hopefully some questions will be answered here. On with the story!

Hell Can't Possibly Be Any Worse Than This

Categories: Romance/Humor (If I can actually ever pull that off…)

Rating: T, I think, due to swearing; might get higher, depending.

Couples: Ron/Draco (Eventually.)

Summary: Lucius is evil, Draco is used, and Ron is now Lucius's son. Something wrong with this picture? Just as Draco thinks having to fully serve his father cannot get any worse… This happens…

"Hmm…? Where…?" Draco yawned, sitting up. "Where…?" He stopped. Something wasn't right. Why was his voice raspy and too undignifyingly deep? No voice should be that deep. The right voice should be light, calm, and full of sophisticated wonder, not deep, showy, and raspy.

"Hey, hey! Ron! You up, little brother?" A bright batch of red hair landed next to him.

"R…Ron…?" Draco whispered, slowly remembering the last few things his father said.

"Yes, Ron! You ARE Ronald B. Weasley, my cutesy, icky, little brother," the slightly older Weasley teased, pinching Draco's cheek. The snobby boy just growled, "Out of my room…"

"Oh! I'm so scared of ickle Ronnikins!" He pretended to run out of the room in fear. _Damn redheaded bastard… Where am I? Oh, Merlin… Please do not have let my father have…_ Draco stopped thinking. As soon as he stood up, he was face to face with Ronald Weasley, but not in the way he was used to dealing with him. His vibrant orange hair had grown out during the past few weeks that they had been out of school. It was pulled into a messy ponytail behind him. His azure eyes shone defiantly through his few rebellious hairs that persisted to fall in front of his eyes. As Draco lifted his left arm, Ron lifted his right, and at this precise moment, Draco let out an ear-splitting scream that shattered the mirror that was right in front of him causing Ron to disappear and Draco to faint once more.

However, things at the Malfoy Manor were far more interesting. Lucius had chained his favorite and only son to his favorite torture wall in his favorite study to emphasize the works of his favorite torture techniques. After all, all a Malfoy's favorites must be evil, or they mustn't be his favorites.

"Hmm…?" The little chained-up blonde mumbled, opening his glassy silver eyes to see an equally steely set looking straight back into them. "Where am… am I?"

"Oh, in that infamous study of Lucius Malfoy that you just happened to tell Weasley and Potter about in second year, son… Believe me, though he is no longer mine, Dobby was a brilliant little spy, loyal like the rest of the house elves, though a bit insane, until Potter set him free…" Lucius said the last part with the most acidic of tones.

"I… How did I…?" the dubious blonde muttered, before looking down, realizing he was wearing only a pair of black slacks and underwear, which felt silky. _My… My skin is pale… Wait… I'm more built than this…_ thought the unsuspecting, riding-on-the-verge-of-stupidity, and still very sleepy boy. He looked up to Lucius with the cutest, most bewildered of eyes that any Malfoy had ever seen, but as with all things cute, this just disgusted Lucius further.

"I suppose you want an explanation for why you are in the god-blessed body of a Malfoy. Well, that is my nefarious scheme!" Lucius cackled, slashing the blonde across the chest with a leather whip. Then, before continue to injury the body of his poor son, he dropped his voice to a very scary, almost inaudible whisper, "You shall spill out your secrets to me in due time, _Weasley_, but until then, you will suffer for _your little party_ putting me in Azkaban!" Ron's mind finally snapped into motion, but not enough to stop him from spitting out, "You'll never get any secrets out of me! I'd rather die first!" The evil grin that passed over Lucius Malfoy's thin lips would have killed an innocent fairy had it been around; but, instead, it just furthered Ron's already infuriated hatred.

"That can be arrange, Mr. Weasley…" the blonde man stated before letting out a barge of lashes on Ron's newly acquired, very pale, fragile chest. _Why me? Why not Harry? He's the one who absolutely _loves _being the center of attention… What was that he… Ow! _DAMMIT_! That hurt! _Ron growled, biting his lip, absolutely refusing to let Lucius have the pleasure of seeing him scream.

Now, as for screaming, Molly Weasley was doing so as she tried to shake Draco awake, fearing that her little baby boy was sick, having no idea of the devious Malfoy soul lurking within his body.

I hope that clear something up. R&R, please!


End file.
